This is the last time
by Haley Moore
Summary: Another songfic. Farewells and goodbyes before Reichenbach. Not as good as Think of me, but has its moments. Please r&r!


This is the last time 

A/N: Yes, the songfics are back! This one is from Keane. Enjoy!

_Time has made it this far. How much longer will it stand? When will the ripples of love, time, fame, and friendship finally fade into death, and mere memories?_

May 4th 1891

Holmes looked over at his old friend doctor Watson. Good old Watson follows him wherever he will want to go. What a bulldog. They had been fleeing Moriarty's clutches for a few days now. The Englisher Hoff was a most comfortable Inn. They had been resting, after all, running for your life from an evil mastermind, wares you out quite a bit. Watson was sitting in an old armchair. Near the fire in the main hall of the Inn, and Holmes was sprawled on one of the couches.

"What shall we do today Watson? This is our last day of running." Holmes said casually. Not really caring what the days events shall be. Watson however, had a different look on things, and looked at Holmes eagerly. "Holmes may we go to the Reichenbach Falls? I hear that it is most lovely, and a wonderful spot for a picnic." Holmes looked at Watson. "If that's what you want old fellow. Why not?" Holmes said. He didn't like staying in one place for too long. Especially at a time like this. First they ate luncheon, and set off to the falls.

It wasn't until halfway to Reichenbach that Sherlock Holmes realized his mistake. Not only had he made himself a clear target in the range of Moriarty. But he made Watson one too. Moriarty would certainly use this open space to his advantage. It's what Holmes would do.

"I'm going to die." Holmes thought to himself. "I'll never see London ever again."

"Watson?" Holmes asked. He needed to know something.

"Yes Holmes?"

"Why did you come?"

"W-what sort of ilk is that enquiry? I can't let you come alone Holmes. After all, am I not your loyal companion?" Watson asked with a little offended tone to his voice. Holmes nodded, and clamped Watson on his shoulder.

They could both now see the falls. It was a horrible sight indeed. Something a poet might write of in his black moods. The great chasm was a reminder of all the death in Hell. An inner portal perhaps. In which the sounds of the tortured souls cry out for help and recognition. It made them both glad for their life. But Holmes knew his voice would soon be joining them.

"Excellent spot for a picnic my eye! More like a excellent spot for a exorcism!" Watson commented. Holmes laughed. Just then a Swiss youth hurried to them. He was however, to the trained eye, not a Swiss. No Swiss man would wear hard leather shoes, not in this town. And his accent was most certainlyAnglo. The lad made some embroidered stories about a sickly English woman at the hotel wanting an English doctor. Watson.

Holmes knew this was some way of luring Watson away from the belly of the beast, andjust allowing SherlockHolmes to get swallowed. Holmes nodded, and allowed Watson to go. After all,three dead bodies just would not do.Watson wastoo precious Holmes decided.As Watson was going to the Hoff Holmes grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Watson. How long do you think you'll remember me?"

Watson stared at him quizzically. He was used to Holmes' strange sense of humor. Which was what he took it as. But he answered it nonetheless.

"Forever Holmes. Until the day I die." Holmes smiled at Watson's response. As he watched Watson leave, he saw Moriarty's form come from over the rocks.

"It is time Holmes." He said.

Holmes looked back at Watson's backas he left. Watson was just about out of Holmes's sight when Holmes said, "This is the last time." And he turned to face his end...

_This is the last time That I will say these words I remember the first time The first of many lies Sweep it into the corner Or hide it under the bed Say these things they go away But they never do_

_Something I wasn't sure of But I was in the middle of Something I forget now But I've seen too little of _

_The last time You fall on me for anything you like Your one last line You fall on me for anything you like And years make everything alright You fall on me for anything you like And I no I don't mind _

_This is the last time That I will show my face One last tender lie And then I'm out of this place So tread it into the carpet Or hide it under the stairs Say that some things never die Well I tried and I tried- _

_Something I wasn't sure of But I was in the middle of Something I forget now But I've seen too little of The last time You fall on me for anything you like Your one last line- _

_You fall on me for anything you like And years make everything alright You fall on me for anything you like And I, no I don't mind _

_The last time You fall on me for anything you like Your one last line You fall on me for anything you like _

_And years make everything alright _

_You fall on me for anything you like And I know I don't mind_

A/N: Well what did you think? I can't decide if I like it or dislike it. Please r&r!


End file.
